The Lullaby
by ShortGiraffe
Summary: As always, Ciel Phantomhive has been kinapped again and Sebastian sets out to find him. But what if he doesn't make it this time? Will he save Ciel or will he be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Black Butler fanfic and I hope you enjoy it ^_^ please leave little comments and tell if what you'd want to read in the next chapter, tell me your ideas, and anything else you'd like to say. Thank you!**

* * *

Sebastian carried an already asleep Ciel into his bedroom and gently laid him on his bed without waking the young Lord. He swiftly removed Ciel's clothes and put his white silken night-shirt over his petite little body and laid him under the covers. Though Ciel was dead asleep, Sebastian still bowed respectfully, holding the candelabra in one hand and the other placed over the pin on his tail coat.

"Good night, my Lord..." Sebastian said softly, turning and leaving the room, the door closing with a soft click. As Sebastian walked down the hall, he began to blow out the candles, one by one with each step. Finnian, Meyrin, Baldroy, and Tanaka had already retired to their sleeping chambers and Sebastian was left to prepare for tomorrows events.

Sebastian set the candelabra on the counter and looked around the kitchen. Baldroy as managed to not cook with dynamite so the kitchen hadn't been burnt to a crisp. Meyrin hadn't dropped any of the fine china dishes or cups and Finnian had managed to keep Pluto under control all day. Sebastian gave a small sigh, realizing there wasn't much to be done. The soft patter of rain filtered through his thoughts as he looked towards the window. 'Raining, is it now?' he thought to himself.

As he turned to leave the kitchen, there was a thump from upstairs and then silence. Sebastian quickly and quietly dashed up the stairs, heading towards Ciel's room. He pushed the two large doors open and was greeted with a gust of cold wind and the smell of rain from the open window. The large curtains blew softly in the wind as he stepped into the room. Sebastian looked towards the bed, now void of the small body of his master.

Sebastian walked over to the open window, rain dripping onto his face but he didn't seem to notice as he looked out into the night.

"Oh, Boochan, when will you ever stop being kinapped?" he mused to himself and jumped from the window in search of his young Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

A burlap sack was placed over Ciel's head as he was bound to a chair and left alone in a large, empty warehouse. Minutes passed and he heard a door open. The unmistakable click of heels sounded on the cement floor as the person neared him and then they spoke.

"Oh Claude!" the voice chirped happily and clapped in excitement. Ciel tensed up at the voice, Alois Trancy. 'That slut..' he thought to himself as the sack was ripped off his head. Alois's smile faded as he looked at Ciel. "Claude...why is there cuts and blood on Ciel's face?" he turned to his butler.

"I do apologize, your Highness." Claude said, bowing slightly. "I will attend to the cuts right away." He turned and left the large room to get what he needed. Alois turned back to Ciel and smiled brightly, clapping his hands together again.

"Oh Ciel! We will have so much fun together!" Alois walked to Ciel and sat down on his lap, looping an arm around his neck and smiling. "We'll do everything together!"

"Get off me you stupid twit!" Ciel yelled and Alois put on a fake hurtful look.

"Oh Ciel, you don't mean that do you?" Alois said.

"I do, now get off!" Ciel yelled once more. Alois seemed started and jumped off his lap. "Besides...Sebastian should be here any minute so I don't have to stare at your wretched face much longer..."

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter, preparing for finals next week is making it hard to write. I will try to post more soon. Maybe after finals next weeks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy with finishing finals, packing for a trip, and registering for an anime conventions (I'm such a nerd) I've also been busy with writing scripts for Black Butler videos and getting a cosplay group together, it's not very easy. **

**Sorry for another short chaper.**

* * *

Sebastian leaped from roof top to roof top, looking for his young master. He had begun to grow impatient and wish Ciel would just summon him already. He heaved a sigh as he stopped and looked around, rain pouring down on him. At this point he really didn't care how wet he got as long as he found Ciel. He dropped his head slight and took off again, hoping to find his master soon.

* * *

Ciel had fallen alseep and Claude had cleaned the cuts on his face. Alois stared at Ciel, his chin resting on his hands. Claude had moved Ciel from the uncomfortable chair to a small cot and tied him to it as well. In a way Alois felt bad for doing this to Ciel, he didn't like hurting him. Alois slowly stood and walked over to the sleeping boy and kneeled down next to the cot.

He reached out and gently brushed Ciel's hair away from his face, a sad smile playing across his face as he looked at the cuts on the boy's face. He gingerly traced his finger along Ciel's jawline and sighed inwardly.

"Oh Ciel Phantomhive..." Alois whispered as he tilted his head slightly, still looking at the boy. "I'm truely sorry for hurting you...I am..." He pulled his hand away from Ciel and stood up. It had been a long day and he wanted to sleep but not at his mansion. He wanted to sleep here with Ciel.

"Claude...bring in another cot for me and put it near Ciel's.." Alois said to Claude. Claude nodded, not questionging his order and doing what he asked. Alois pushed the cot so it was as close to Ciel's as he could make it. He laid down, refusing to have Claude change him into his nightweare and told Claude to go home.

"But your Highness...what if his butler comes..." Claude began to argue but Alois cut him off, trying not to wake Ciel.

"Claude..I don't care right now, just go back to the manor. Now." Alois said sternly and Claude nodded, turning and leaving. Alois sighed and turned over, looking at Ciel again.

Thoughts began to run through Alois's head, thought of Ciel and his butler. Thoughts of Ciel and his possible feelings for him.

"You confuse me so, Ciel...I just don't know..." Alois whispered to the sleeping boy and laid on his back, looking up at the roof. The soft patter of rain against the metal roof, echoed softly through the building, making it seem lonely and dark.

Alois grew tired but didn't want to sleep, he wanted to stay up and watch Ciel. He knew it was creepy but the appearance of the sleeping Earl calmed him in such a way that all the hatred for him and his butler seemed to disappear almost completely. Tears welled up in Alois's eyes as he sat up and looked at Ciel again.

"I'm sorry Ciel...I...I think I love you..." Alois whispered and dropped his head in his hands, crying softly.

* * *

**...I didn't even expect that, I really didn't. **

**Did that seriously just happen? Did I actually type that?**


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel woke up to the sound of someone crying. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple times. It was still night and the rain was still pouring outside.

"Alois...?" Ciel mumbled softly and leaned his head down to rub his eyes tiredly. He yawned and sat up, looking at the Trancy boy who sat upright on his own cot, crying into his hand. "Alois, are you crying?"

"N-no!" Alois blurted out and wiped his eyes and sniffled. He gave a sideways glance at Ciel and then nodded. "Y-ya..." He broke down again, dropping his head in his hands and crying. 'Great' Ciel thought, 'I have to deal with this cry baby and Claude isn't here to shut him up.'

"Why the hell are you crying, you're such a baby..." Ciel said and went to lay back down but Alois's hand shot out, grabbing Ciel and pulling him close. Alois hugged Ciel tightly as he cried. Ciel didn't try to push Alois away, it wouldn't work because Alois would just pull him back again. Ciel sighed and wrapped his arms around Alois as best he could.

"I-I'm sorry, Ciel...I'm not a strong person...like you..." Alois mumbled against Ciel's chest as he sniffled softly. Ciel looked down at Alois, his face softening slightly. Why was he crying in the first place?

"Umm...Alois?" Ciel asked, moving away slightly so he could look down at Alois better. "...Why are you crying?"

Alois stopped, taking a deep breath and looking up at Ciel with tear stained cheeks. He didn't want to tell Ciel why he was crying and if he did what would Ciel think? Would Ciel feel the same way or would he hate him even more?

"I..." Alois started but then looked down at his hands which he had intertwined with a loose string on his shirt. "...it's nothing..." Alois lightly pushed Ciel back and laid down on his cot, facing away from Ciel as tears ran across his face and over his nose. Ciel looked at Alois in utter confusion but sighed softly as he assumed Alois didn't want to talk about it.

He wanted to know why Alois was crying but didn't care that much to try and keep asking. He didn't want Alois getting all emotional on him. Ciel laid back down and looked over his shoulder at Alois. Alois's small fragile body shook with silent sobs as he tried hard to not let Ciel hear him cry. Ciel stared at his back, watching as Alois cried to himself.

Ciel bit his lip, debating on what he should do. Should he leave Alois alone to wallow in his own self pity for whatever he was crying about? Or should he reach out to Alois and try to help him stop crying? Usually Ciel would choose the first, being unforgiving about what he had done to his parents but he chose the later option.

Ciel reached out slowly and wrapped his arms around Alois, pulling him onto his cot. He rested his head in the middle of Alois's back, feeling every sob from him. Alois seemed to calm down after a little bit, sniffeling softly every once in a while.

"Thank you...Ciel..." Alois said softly and drifted to sleep. Ciel had become quite comfortable like this and didn't feel like he should let go, so he stayed in that postion with Alois, drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

Sebastian landed on the roof of the Trancy Manor and jumped down, landing in front of the door. He reached out to knock and it opened, Claude looked out at him.

"What do you want, Michaelis?" Claude asked coldly, mentally preparing to fight if Sebastian started anything.

"You know exactly what I want, Faustus." Sebastian snarled and threw his hands forward, knocking Claude back a couple feet. He walked inside and closed the door, locking it. "Give me back Ciel."

Claude laughed as he stood, dusting off his tail coat and fixing his glasses.

"You really think we have him _here_?" Claude asked and he walked up to Sebastian and smirked. "He's with Trancy right now and Alois isn't at the manor. We certainly wouldn't want blood creating such a mess in this fine manor, now would we?" Sebastian acted out of impulse. Without thinking he had Claude pinned against the wall, hands around Claude's neck, and holding him a couple feet off the ground.

"Where the hell is my master?!" Sebastian yelled and Claude coughed slightly, throwing his legs forward and kicking Sebstian away. Sebastian regained his balance and looked at Claude as his eyes glowed crimson.

* * *

**I am really sorry for such a long wait! This vacation is more busy than I thought it would be. I hope you guys like this chapter, it's like 1 AM and I just felt like writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alois woke up some time later, yawning and opening his eyes. It was still dark but morning was soon to come. The rain had stopped and the only noise was the breathing of the two boys. Alois turned over and looked at Ciel who had his arms still around him. He smiled sofly and leaned his forehead against Ciel's, looking at his closed eyes and wishing he'd awake.

Ciel moved slightly and gave a soft groan of protest as he opened his eyes and looked at Alois. He didn't seemed started as he blinked a couple times and a small smile played across his lips.

"You're very close, Alois Trancy..." Ciel said softly and Alois blushed slightly.

"I um...sorry..." Alois said and moved back slightly. Ciel watched him and then pulled him back, leaning his forehead back against Alois's.

"I didn't say I wanted you to move..." Ciel whispered. Alois's eyes widened but he smiled, wrapping his arms around Ciel. They seemed to lay like that forever and Alois wished that this moment would never end. Ciel looked into Alois's eyes and smiled softly.

"C-Ciel...I...I really...like you..." Alois mumbled and blushed intensly. Ciel looked at him, not saying anything and Alois started to worry. He wondered if he shouldn't of said anything at all.

"Alois..." Ciel began to say but he never finished because Alois pulled Ciel closer and pressed his lips against Ciel's. Ciel's eyes widened but he didn't protest or pull away. Instead he closed his eyes and kissed him back softly. After a second they broke apart, looking at each other.

"Ciel...w-when did..." Alois couldn't finish, he was to shocked that Ciel hadn't even pushed him away during the kiss. Ciel looked at Alois as if nothing had happened.

"You know when Sebastian comes, I'm gonna act as if nothing happened..." Ciel said as he looked at Alois. Alois looked hurt but nodded in understantding. They cuddled a little while longer until the sound of foot steps filled the silent room.

"Young master..." Sebastian said and looked at the two. Ciel sat up, pulling away from Alois as Sebastian walked over to untie him. "I have been looking for you everywhere, thankfully you're alright."

"Sebastian, just untie me and take me home." Ciel said, looking at Alois without any expression on his face.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said and untied Ciel, picking him up and walking towards the door. Ciel looked back at Alois as Sebastian walked outside, disappearing from Alois's sight. Alois sighed and tears threatened to spill down his cheeks but he didn't let them. He sat up and started walking towards the door, knowing Claude wouldn't come for him.

Claude didn't like Alois in the same way Sebstian liked Ciel, Claude thought of Alois as just another meal and nothing more. He kept his eyes on the ground as he walked, mindlessly wandering back to his estate.

"Oh Ciel..." Alois whispered to himself as he walked on.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter, I haven't gotten much time to write and my first anime convention is in two days so I won't be able to write then. I need some ideas though on what i should do next...anyone have any ideas?**


End file.
